Keep Your Mind Wide Open
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Haruhi and Kyon always shared some sort of unexplained, invisible connection. A simple evening together makes Kyon realize some things he never thought about before, but most of all, how one extrordinary girl changed his life forever. Story from my poll!


**Hi everybody! First of all I apologize for taking so long to update all my stories because my computer had a stupid virus for like 3 weeks and I could not do ANYTHING!!! So sorry and thanks for your patience.**

**This is the story you guys voted for in the pole on my profile a little while ago. You all voted that Haruhi will not die! (Yay!) The virus is the only reason it took so long to post. This one is definately much better than my other 3 TMOHS fics I wrote. The plot is more reasonable and they are waaay more in character I think. So please enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya / Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu. Songfic song by AnnaSophia Robb.**

**

* * *

**

Keep Your Mind Wide Open

The breeze was crisp yet warm as the fading sunlight lit up the sky with brilliant colors one never would have imagined existed if not shining right in front of one's eyes.

The dark golden-yellow sun was a semi-circle, half-hidden by the glowing green horizon in the distance. The yellow paled into a light orange and then a rosy pink before melting into the lightest shade of milky purple. Then, the colors mixed to form a baby blue and then the blue of the sea on a hot Summer's day. Then, the blue melted into a dark violet, where the first bright white stars were beginning to shine to life one by one. The few clouds were fluffy and white like cotton, outlined in an impossibly slight aqua color.

The sky seemed so immense, as if it could never possibly allow the sunlight to stretch throughout its entire length. Yet the sun was still warm, as the cool of the night had yet to become dominant at this early twilight hour.

As the breeze died away, there was only stillness for a brief moment, in which the sun let all its warmth flow onto two silhouetted figures standing on a nearby hill.

The girl, golden eyes wide with wonder and sparkling with questions that could never be answered but that would be asked nonetheless, breathed deeply, let out a long sigh and let a smile cross her lips.

The boy, a bit less enthusiastic, simply let his own grin play across his face, but even his golden-brown eyes were brimming with curiosity at whatever lay beyond that horizon.

Both were silent as they let the warm sunlight light up their skin and flow through their bodies, seeming to give them the energy they would need to face the awaiting day after they rested for the night.

Briefly, the girl locked gazes with the boy and something unspoken passed between them through their eyes, and then, without a word, they smiled to one another and parted ways.

_**Have you ever seen the sky so beautiful, colorful **_

_**Wide and wonderful? **_

_**Have you ever felt the sun shine **_

_**So brilliantly, raining down, over you and me? **_

_**Have you ever wanted more?**_

_**Wanted more?**_

The next morning was warmer then the previous had been, the same milky light was visible in the rising sun as when it had set at dusk the night before.

Kyon was walking up the big hill that led to North High, his pace slow and his mind fixed on the events of the previous night. His eyes stared ahead without seeing what was there, all he saw was the sky, the sun, the colors, and _her_…

He snapped back into reality as he found that his feet had already taken him to the top of the hill and that he was now facing his school. He sighed, dreading the thought of having to go through another day of torture, but then he recalled their conversation last night.

_"We'll meet back here tomorrow, right?" She had asked, tilting her head slightly to one side. _

_"Sure." He smiled down at her, the truth of his words shining in his eyes and reflecting into hers._

Now, Kyon found himself eager to get through the day just so that they could meet _there _again…

He entered his first period class; making his way over to his chair, second back, next to the window. And, sitting in the seat behind him, early as always, was the notorious, Haruhi Suzumiya. She was gazing out the window again, staring up at the blue, Spring sky. Kyon sometimes thought that if she had wings and she could fly, that once she got into the air she would never come back down. She seemed so intent on that blue sky…

"Hey." He greeted, just as casual as ever as he set down his bag and took his seat.

"Hey." Her voice was nothing more than a breath, as though she was not even aware of the fact that she was speaking and it had just slipped out by accident.

Kyon gave her a long stare, his eyes searching her distant ones for something he could not quite name. He could see that her mind was off somewhere else, perhaps in some other world with other beings; he would not be surprised.

At the start of the school year, Kyon would have shrugged, turned away and ignored her, telling himself to let her be off in her own little world. Now, he was finding that he wanted to join her there, wherever she may be, in that strange world full of wonders that might answer a few of the questions he held bottled up inside. He had been there once, in that world with her, but had passed it off as nothing more than a dream.

But ever since that day, he simply could not find the reason why she had worn her hair in that ponytail the next day. There was no explanation for it unless that world had been real, and that meant that he really must have kissed her and that they had both already been off in that world that was untouchable by anyone else. And he wanted to go there again, with her and only her by his side.

But so far, the closest they had come to finding that world again was finding a lonely hill that gave a miraculous view of the setting sun and the world beyond.

As the class started, Kyon turned around, reluctantly leaving Haruhi to her own world for the moment, and recalled what she had said to him the night before.

_**You've got to keep your mind wide open**_

_**All the possibilities**_

_**You've got to live with your eyes open**_

_**Believe in what you see**_

When the bell rang, Kyon felt something surge through him, as though he were being powered by the sunlight he had taken in the day before and now was eager to return to that place.

He guessed that Haruhi felt it too, this unexplained, invisible sensation, for he could sense the usual hyper waves of energy wafting off of her in a crashing tide.

Having already told the SOS Brigade not to meet that day, the two of them set off together. They walked in silence until they were outside of the school grounds; the sun was still up, for it was getting to be late Spring now and the light lasted longer and longer each night. The last night, they had met up in the same spot unexpectedly after the club meeting, and had decided that they would cancel the club meeting, just once, the next day so that they could spend more time here.

And now, as the two dropped their schoolbags by a tall tree, each one realized that they could do this every day for the rest of their lives.

Haruhi and Kyon walked over to the top of the hill they had stood on the night prior. The sun was still quite high in the sky, and so they sat down side-by-side in the long, cool, green grass.

"This is so…nice…" Haruhi whispered as if speaking any louder would cause the scene before her to shatter and prove that it was all just an illusion. She lay down, gazing up at the blue sky, which held a small tint of pale yellow towards the West, in front of them.

That was the other thing Kyon liked about being in this place with her. He was privileged to see the side of her that no one else was allowed to even think about whether or not it existed. And she seemed fine with letting her guard down around him like this, and Kyon was not complaining.

"Yeah." He agreed, remaining with his back straight in a sitting position.

He did not fancy the idea of lying down next to Haruhi Suzumiya. Even though they were both much closer than anyone ever would have thought they would be, he _was _a gentleman after all, and wanted to give her her space. And besides, he did not want to make her feel uncomfortable or have anything awkward between them.

The wind was less harsh then it had been throughout the beginning of the week, and the sun was definitely stronger and warmer now. Kyon just stared out at the distant trees and watched the clouds lazily drifting across the vast blue ocean in the air.

He opened his mouth to ask her something, but when he turned his head to look down at her, he found that she was asleep and closed his mouth, forgetting what his intended question had been. _She looks so much more normal when she's asleep._

Even though this was true, Kyon was not so sure he exactly _wanted _Haruhi to be normal. Then all of this was for nothing. If she were _normal_, then they would not have been there together at that very moment. If she were _normal_, Kyon never would have met any of his…unique friends in the SOS Brigade. If she were _normal_, he probably never would have gotten so close to her, and his life would just be the life of a _normal_, boring teenager, just like everybody else.

So, deep down, despite everything he always said to her, all his rude comments and retorts, he truly was thankful that Haruhi was Haruhi.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and found that he was still staring down at her, her hands folded neatly over her stomach and the soft wind ruffling her uniform ever so slightly.

Kyon's mind was full of all the times they had been together, and how every time, somehow, he always wound up getting the same thing out of every situation. She would always get the same message across to him, the same sort of message she had given him back when they had been trapped in that odd world together. He remembered her words, how she had almost accused him that she thought he had been searching for something more than the usual old world. He remembered the pain that had shown in her eyes, the disbelief in her voice; how it must have seemed to her that he had betrayed her.

He _never _wanted to have to see her like that ever again.

Everyday, somehow he could get the same message from her, whether it be through her somewhat ambiguous words, her rash actions, or by the intense waves of energy wafting from her: that there is more to life than what we have.

There is more to do than can ever be done, and more to see than we can ever see.

Haruhi had shown him that.

But, more importantly, she had shown him that they had to do the best they could and go as far as they could go while they were still able to.

_**Think of all the days you've wasted**_

_**Worrying, wandering, hopelessly hoping**_

_**Think of all the time ahead**_

_**Don't hesitate, contemplate,**_

_**No it's not too late**_

_**Have you ever wanted more? **_

_**Don't you know there's so much more? **_

It seemed that hours passed, or perhaps even eons as Kyon continued to watch the sky, growing paler and paler as time ticked on perpetually.

It was almost as if the sun's position had not moved so much as an inch, but sure enough the garish light was beginning to grow dim and the shadows of the distant trees appeared to become darker and darker. The clouds were thinning and were outlined with a glowing silver light as the first of the golden rays finally began to disappear over the distant hillside.

Just as the sun began to go down, Haruhi stirred beside Kyon and lifted her head. When she saw that the sun was going down she sat up straight immediately.

"Kyon, you jerk! Why didn't you wake me up? This is the coolest part! Were you gonna let me sleep out _here_ all night?" She punched his shoulder good-naturedly, but it still hurt.

"Ow, hey!" Kyon complained, rubbing his shoulder. "I would've woken you up, you know. You didn't have to-"

"Alright, alright, shut up already! You're ruining the moment you big idiot." She snapped in her usual, quick-witted tone even though there was a small smile on her face as she looked out at the setting sun.

The silence between them dragged on, but it was a comfortable silence that danced around the entire valley on a calm breeze. The colors of the sunset were even brighter and more gorgeous than they had been the previous evening, claret to white and everything in between.

Then, a line of small black specks crossed in front of the shining rays as a flock of birds passed by in the distance. Kyon heard a faint sigh come from Haruhi and he turned his head curiously towards her, just barely managing to be able to take his eyes away from the fiery scene.

"What's eating you?" He asked. She had just been her usual self a second ago and the uncharacteristic sigh was perplexing to him.

"Don't you kinda wish you can fly sometimes too? Like them?" She nodded to where the small shapes were just fading out of sight. Kyon hesitated and replied after thinking out his response carefully.

"Well that question was kind of out of the blue…" He smirked a bit as she shot him and annoyed, sidelong, glare. "But yeah, I guess you're right." He admitted at last, remembering how he had seen her gazing up at the blue sky earlier that day, like she did _every _day. "It would be great to just go off and fly somewhere – anywhere – without being judged or told not to. Personally, I'd probably never come back down." Kyon blinked as he realized the deepness of what he had just said.

He flicked his dark golden eyes sideways to catch Haruhi's response. Her light, chocolate colored eyes were blazing directly into his, sparkling with barely suppressed excitement and an eager yearning for something unexplained.

"That's just how I feel."

The way she whispered the words sent a chill up Kyon's spine, and he did not know for sure why, but he assumed it was because of the unseen connection between them both, like thin strings holding them together. _We're just…naturally drawn to each other, I guess. _Kyon thought, as he stared into her blazing eyes, unable to break their shared gaze. It was like an eternity before they turned away from each other to look back at the marvelous sunset.

The colors were at their brightest now, the shimmering rainbows flicking off and on as the light was blocked by the tree branches as they swayed in the soft wind, casting shadows like colorful fish flashing by in a pond.

Haruhi pulled her knees to her chest and Kyon shifted to sit with his legs crossed. There was a cool, fresh tang of blooming flowers carried on the wind from all directions.

At the time, everything besides this one scene was insignificant to Haruhi and Kyon. The school did not matter, the people in the town a little ways away did not matter, the entire world and everything beyond it did not matter, only this ordinary, yet elegant occurrence.

As Kyon looked on, he felt replenished, and catching the gleam in Haruhi's eyes beside him, he knew that she must have felt the same way. _She makes me realize…_he thought, _that…life can really suck at times, but its not just _me _who feels that way. Everyone has those feelings. And now, being here with her right now, makes me see that, if I failed a test, I'm not gonna go blind, and if I don't get to school on time, I'm not gonna die early. She lets me see the future that _matters, _and I can't thank her enough for that. _

As he had been pondering his thoughts, an unconscious smile had come to spread across his face. Haruhi glanced sideways and then tilted her head to one side.

"What's got you so happy, you big idiot?" She grinned.

Kyon snapped out of his trance and turned to her."I-It's nothing." _Damn it, I stammered._

"Why'd you stammer then, if it's nothing? You obviously had to make up that lame excuse on the spot." There was a hint of knowing and curiosity in her eyes.

"Just leave me alone, will you? It's none of your business anyway." He mumbled indifferently.

But he knew by now that was not nearly enough to shut up a persistent girl like her.

"Come on! Now I wanna know!" She complained. "Why is everything such a big secret with you?" She rolled her eyes but said nothing more as she watched the last rays of the sun vanish in a pink array, like watercolor paints.

Kyon too looked back over to the distant mountains and the fading wisps of clouds and sunlight.

_Nothing else matters, only right here, right now. The rest of the world can do whatever they want; this is my life and I'll live it however I damn well please._ He thought with some satisfaction.

_**Tomorrow's horizons, full of surprises**_

_**Don't let them take your dreams away **_

_**You've got to keep your mind wide open**_

_**All the possibilities **_

_**You've got to live with your eyes open **_

_**Believe in what you see**_

As the first of the stars began to dot the dark violet sky, Kyon and Haruhi reluctantly stood up and stretched.

They walked together, past the railroad, as far as the street where their houses forced them to part ways.

Before they left one another, Kyon and Haruhi shared a long look, two sets of brown and golden eyes locked together for what felt like endless seasons.

Finally, they wished each other goodbye, but before they walked away, Haruhi, with that usual, slightly mischievous gleam in her eye asked,

"Same time tomorrow?"

Kyon sighed, but for once not out of annoyance.

Instead he sighed out of impatience that it was not yet tomorrow.

"Sure."

They blinked at each other one last time, and then set off on their separate paths, surely to be led back to one another, all in due time.

**_You've go to keep your mind wide openAll the possibilities_**

**_You've got to live with your eyes open_**

**_Believe in what you see_**

**_(You've got to keep your mind wide open)_**

**_Believe in what you see_**

**_(You've go to live with your eyes open)_**

**_Believe in what you see._**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N: Fin! Thanks again for voting on this pole everyone! I hope you all liked it and enjoyed reading!! HaruhixKyon forever!**

**Pleeease review!!**


End file.
